Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric vehicle fault detection circuit for sensing leakage currents. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fault detection circuit for sensing leakage currents between a power source and a chassis of an electric vehicle. While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in electric vehicles that utilize batteries or a combination of batteries and other sources, e.g., a heat engine coupled to an alternator, as a source of power, and will be particularly described in that connection.